


Secrets in a Cabin

by Sherlocks_TARDIS_in_Middle_Earth



Series: You Need Me Too [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cabin hideaway, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocks_TARDIS_in_Middle_Earth/pseuds/Sherlocks_TARDIS_in_Middle_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are hiding in a cabin as Sebastian and his men are defeated by Sherlock's contacts. Their first night in the cabin brings some unexpected developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in a Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my series I am writing for Sam! 
> 
>  I hope you like it Sam! I need to update this soon.
> 
> It would be optimal to read the previous fic, but not entirely necessary. This takes places immediately after the previous fic and I have a lot more to write now.

John woke up to someone stroking his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Sherlock staring at him. “You are a bloody mess” whispered Sherlock as he moved his hand to John’s cheek. They had just escaped Sebastian's agents leaving John a bloody mess. “I need to clean you up before we go into the airport.”

Sherlock exited the taxi and paid the driver who turned around and winked at John. John scooted out of the car and followed Sherlock to a restaurant. Sherlock spoke to the host and they were given a table in the back near the restroom. “Eat something. You must be starving.” Sherlock placed his hands under his chin in his praying-thinking position. John ordered a sandwich and tea and sighed. 

“Should I even bother bringing up what happened?” 

Sherlock’s face tensed and his arms fell to the table. “Stop asking about it. Now go to the bathroom and clean yourself up.”

John stood up and walked to the bathroom. Before entering he realized just how dominant Sherlock sounded; John would normally never follow such orders from him. He ignored it and decided that Sherlock knew what was best at the moment. John looked at the mirror and saw he lost a back tooth. Luckily it wouldn’t be too noticeable if he smiled. He wiped off the blood from his face and tried to clean the blood from his jumper. _No way is this washing out._ He washed his hands and returned to the table. Sherlock was texting and the food was waiting on the table. John’s stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn’t eaten in a lone time. He ate the food happily and the tea brought a smile to his face. _If only I had some toast and jam._ Not a second later the waiter arrived with toast, jam, and another cup of tea. John ate everything and smiled. He looked up to see Sherlock smiling and realized he ordered it for him while he was in the bathroom. 

“So, when’s the plane leave?” John asked as he wiped his mouth clean.

“Whenever we are ready. It’s a private jet. Secured it from Mycroft” Sherlock pocketed his cell phone. “You need a new jumper. I can’t bring you all bloody into an airport.” He stood up and began walking out the restaurant. John followed behind him and they walked towards a small shop. 

“I don’t have any money on me” John said as he looked at jumpers. 

“They owe me a favor” Sherlock walked around the shop and went into a back room. He came out with a smiling old man. The old man, named Joshua, walked around the shop pulling clothing in John’s size. Joshua made a pile of jeans, shirts, jumpers, jackets and pants all in John’s size. Sherlock looked at John who nodded and the clothing was packaged. 

“I think I will wear this one today” John picked up a plain cotton white jumper. Sherlock started to walk out the shop without acknowledging anyone and stood outside. “Thank you Joshua. Sherlock thanks you too.” John shook Joshua’s hand and grabbed the packages.

“He doesn’t say much does he?” John questioned Sherlock.

“They ripped his tongue out.” Sherlock grabbed a taxi and they headed towards the airport.

They pulled up to the hangers where the jets were kept. Sherlock instructed the driver to the end and paid. John grabbed the packages and walked towards the jet. “Who’s piloting this thing?”

“One of Mycroft’s employees” Sherlock entered the jet and saw the pilot was already situated. John looked around the hanger and shrugged. Stranger things have happened since his time with Sherlock, a jet was one of the more normal things. He sat down in a chair across from Sherlock who was staring out the window. The jet was small and only had enough space for the two men to sit comfortably. 

“We will now be taking off so please buckle up” the pilot said to the men. Sherlock buckled his belt and John followed suit. The two men sat in silence and John looked out the window.

“Where are we going?” 

“North, Wales to be exact.” Sherlock turned sharply to John. “Don’t ask more questions.”

“Jesus, Sherlock. I will ask as many bloody questions as I want to.”

Sherlock looked away from John and out the window. The plane landed as the sun was setting. Sherlock entered a car that was waiting for them and they drove through the night into the mountains. “I didn’t know you could drive” John chuckled as he crossed his arms.

“Driving is simple. Stay on the road and don’t crash, I think any idiot could drive” Sherlock said as he pulled off the main road. “We’re almost there.” After an hour down a dark road surrounded by trees, they pulled up to a small cabin. Sherlock parked the car amongst trees and exited. John exited the car as well and looked around the area. They were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. The sky was bright with stars and the moon shined down on them. The only noises the mountain produced were crickets and an occasional owl. Sherlock opened the trunk and pulled out a camouflage tarp. He started to cover the car and John helped. 

“So what’s the plan?” John asked as he grabbed his bags again.

“We are staying here for a while. I have contacts working on the problem right now.”

“Why aren’t you out there yourself?”

“Who would take care of you?” Sherlock turned from John and walked towards the house.

“I can take care of myself!” John yelled as he ran towards Sherlock.

“You really proved that today.”

Sherlock unlocked the door and entered the cabin. It was small and lead straight to the living room. The whole home was decorated in a nautical theme and the walls were filled with pictures of the ocean and boats. The living room had a small brown couch that was covered in dust. Across from it was a fireplace and there was a small coffee table. Sherlock walked towards a book case and pulled out two candles. He lit them with matches he kept in his pocket. They walked through the rest of the cabin. A small hallway led to a dining room which was attached to the kitchen in the back of the home that held only a stove and a sink. Sherlock turned back to the hallway and opened the door. Inside was the bedroom which had one bed and a dresser. They walked inside and John put the bags on the ground. Sherlock walked towards another door and opened it and found the bathroom. 

“I guess I’ll sleep on the couch” John said as he grabbed a pillow of the bed.

“No. You can sleep here. It’s safer; I’ll stay on the couch.”

Sherlock took the pillow from John and walked to the living room. John closed the door and lay down on the bed. _I should go out there. I should talk to him. But he doesn’t want to talk. Maybe if I just start talking he’ll get pissed off enough he’ll tell me the truth._ John stood up and opened the door. Instead of a hallway he was greeted by Sherlock.

“Oh. I was just. I. Uh. I just um” Sherlock began to stammer.

“You were just what?” John looked at Sherlock’s flushed cheeks. His dark curls were mussy and his shirt was opened more than normal. John’s eyes moved from Sherlock’s face down his neck and he licked his lips. 

“What were you doing up?” Sherlock said as he composed himself.

“I was coming over to talk to you.” John shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

“There isn’t anything to talk about.”

“Of course there is, but first…” John grabbed Sherlock’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He couldn’t resist Sherlock any longer and was pleased to know he didn’t pull away from the kiss. Sherlock grabbed John’s neck and pulled him in closer. He pulled off John’s jumper and pushed him against the bed. Sherlock moved his lips down John’s neck and nibbled on it. John moaned and wrapped his hands around Sherlock. The two men wiggled around on the bed grabbing each other frantically. Sherlock grinded his pelvis against John’s, causing him to yelp and reciprocate the behavior. “Sher—“ John’s words were smothered by Sherlock’s lips. He licked John’s lips trying to access his mouth. Upon realizing that, John opened his mouth slightly and their tongues met. 

John flipped Sherlock onto his back and pulled his shirt off. He started moving his hands down his god like body. “How are you so fit?” John started to kiss his way down Sherlock’s stomach and moved his hands up to join Sherlock’s. He released Sherlock’s hands and moved towards his trousers. He pulled them off and hastily removed his own. John sat up, straddling Sherlock’s hips and gazed into his eyes. Sherlock’s face was soft, but his eyes were filled with fire. “I think we need to stop, I’m sorry.” John said with a hushed voice. He wasn’t ready for sex with Sherlock, if Sherlock even wanted sex. 

Sherlock turned away from John and cleared his throat. “Right. Well. Um. You are um. Good at what you do. And I think I need to excuse myself now.” Sherlock blushed and John felt Sherlock had grown exponentially in his boxers. John rolled off Sherlock and laughed. “What’s so funny?” Sherlock asked hurt. 

“Oh nothing. It’s just you” John rested against the headboard and grinned. “You should go take care of that.” John nodded at Sherlock’s pants and winked.

Sherlock moaned and rolled off the bed and exited the room. His swift movements caught John off guard and he made his way to Sherlock. He stopped walking and heard the recognizable noises of a man getting off. John quietly made his way back to his room as to not embarrass Sherlock. John went to bed and hoped in the morning all could be discussed.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter shall be up this week hopefully!


End file.
